


Skag Rider: Mending a Broken Hunter

by GracelessTevy



Series: Skag Rider: The Selene Felloux Chronicles [2]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Love, Romance, Skags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 16,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6455890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracelessTevy/pseuds/GracelessTevy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SEQUEL! Selene's Return to Pandora. Now working for Sir Hammerlock, she is eager to find out just what she has been missing in the past 5 years of her absence. The danger or Pandora seems to have gotten much worse with the rise of Hyperion and Handsome Jack but Selene will stop at nothing to help the Vault Hunters and the hunter she'd been aching to see since the day she left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Her Return

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is back from like 2014 so XD if you enjoy it, thank you!!! posting it here cuz its an oldie and i still like it. thanks!

It had been 5 long years since Selene had been on the planet Pandora and now, in its version of winter, she found herself standing in front of the door to Sir Hammerlock's house. Looking down at the little vile on a chain around her neck that held one of Bloodwing's feathers in it, she smiled and sighed happily, her body was trembling, and she wasn't sure if it was from the cold or from the anticipation of coming back. "Finally," she whispered to herself.

She knocked on the big metal door and a moment later she heard Hammerlock's voice. "I'll be right there!," the door swung open and Selene was greeted by a very overjoyed Hammerlock who proceeded to scoop Selene up and hug her while laughing. "You're here!" he cried, "You are finally here!"

"I'm glad to see I did not go forgotten," Selene laughed as they walked inside.

"Just wait till you see Itus."

Selene was itching to see her pet again. They walked down the hall and Hammerlock opened a door and inside was a big mattress on the floor with a HUGE Badass Skag laying on it. "Oh.." Selene gasped, "He's grown so much…"

Itus woke up at the sound of her voice and leaped from the bed to pounce his owner and kiss her a whole bunch. He must have been at least twice the size he was 5 years ago. Selene laughed and hugged her old friend. "I missed you so much, Itus!" Itus roared happily I reply, he was twice as loud as she remembered too.

Selene stood up and as Hammerlock walked threw the light of the lamp on his desk, she noticed that his right arm and leg had been replaced with mechanical ones. "Dude," she gasped, "Hammerlock, what the hell?"

Hammerlock looked over to her, "hmm?" he saw the shock on her face, "Oh, my limbs?"

Selene nodded slowly.

"Lost em to a thresher some time after you left. Got away with it too. Damn creature…" Hammerlock sighed, "But its fine, I am still alive after all."

Itus roared again and bounced all over the room excitedly and Selene got up off the ground. "So I heard that Hyperion took over like… everything?" she asked.

"Sadly, yes. They attacked New Haven not too long ago… but a those 4 vault hunters who opened the vault right after you left ended up saving them. The leader of the Crimson Raiders, Roland and them. He actually founded a city called Sanctuary for all the people of New Haven to run to be safe. So far, Hyperion hasn't been able to take them over."

Selene could barely wait until he stopped talking, "Roland?" she asked, "Black, Soldier Roland?"

Hammerlock laughed, "Yes, that Roland. And his 3 Vault hunter friends, the Berserker, the Siren and the…"

"Hunter?" Selene cut him off, "oh, you have to take me to the city, Hammerlock! Please!"

"Alright alright!" Hammerlock replied, eyes wide with confusion, "You seem quite excited about all this."

"Well, lets just say they are old friends of mine."


	2. Not In front of the Chairs!!!

That night, Hammerlock and Selene left Itus at home and fast traveled to the inside of Sanctuary. The city was a little small but the buildings were tall and it didn't seem very over populated. "I am going to see if I can find repair parts for one of my rifles. Meet me back here whenever!"

Selene walked out of the fast travel station and looked down the road. There was a big purple sign that said "Crazy Earl's" and then farther down was a tavern called "Moxxxi's". as she started to walk in that direction, a ClapTrap zoomed past her singing to itself and an obscenely tall man in an all black, ninja-esk suit and a helmet bolted after it. He brushed past Selene and then stopped to turn and say to Selene, "Very Sorry," In a raspy, dark voice. A red " _ ;;" appeared in front of his helmet window as he hesitated while looking at her and then ran after the ClapTrap again.

Selene watched him run away. "I honestly don't know why I even get slightly surprised by the people I meet on this planet." She said to herself as she walked to a sign by the Crazy Earl's door to read what that particular shop had to offer.

Just then, she heard yelling over to her right, at the tavern. "YOU STUPID CUNT! LEAVE ME FOR THAT BASTARD AND NOW THIS!? I'LL HAVE BLOODWING CLAW YA' FUCKIN EYES OUT, BITCH!"

Selene's heart stopped and she looked over. Sure enough, there he was. Mordecai kicking and screaming as Roland carried him out of there, over his shoulder. He looked even skinnier than last time she saw him; lost the mask in exchange for a red turban like bandanna, he still had goggles but these were dark green and a huge, red scarf like wrap around his torso. His dreads were also much longer and so was his pointy beard. As soon as they were out of Moxxi's, he put Mordecai down.

"Can you believe that bitch, Roland?" Mordecai said, his voice sounded raspier than Selene remembered. "Fuckin win her ass for beating her stupid underdome and then she leaves me for that fuckin ass hole Jack and then she fuckin sets my damn picture on fire!"

"Mordecai, she accidentally set your photograph on fire…" Roland said, "Although she didn't have to be such a bitch and rub everything in your face like that."

"Dude that was my only way of seeing Selene's face anymore," Mordecai barked, "Now I'll never be able to see it again!"

Roland scratched the back of his head and sighed. "Come on, man, lets go back to my place and have a beer." Roland was about to walk away when he saw Mordecai staring behind him, his eyes were wide, pupils tiny and his face went white as a ghost. "Morde?" Roland turned around just in time to see Selene dart around the corner and disappear.

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit,SHIIIIIIT! Selene thought to herself. He totally hates me… he looked like he saw a ghost… or some bitch who abandoned him, FUCK! He totally thinks i abandoned him! She ran down the road and then stopped abruptly and fell to the ground after running right into someone. She looked up from the ground to see the tall ninja guy. This time his faceplate had a red, "!" in front of it.

"Oh my god.." Selene sighed, "I am so sorry, sir."

The man reached down and helped Selene up.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, his voice still just as dark and raspy as it was 10 minutes ago when he ran into her.

"Uh, yeah," Selene said, her shyness was getting the best of her. "Thank you. My name is Selene Feloux by the way."

The man bowed and spoke again,

"Pleasure to meet you,

Miss Feloux. I am Zero."

Selene smiled and shook the man's hand. Suddenly a red "3" appeared in front of his faceplate. Selene was about to say something more when all of a sudden, Bloodwing landed on her shoulder and nibbled at her ear.

Happy to see him, but panicking now, she turned around to see Roland running up to her. She looked back briefly to Zero but when she looked, he has vanished. Confused and flustered, she stood still, her back to Roland.

"Selene!" Roland called out, he approached her. "Selene, is that really you?"

She turned around and smiled nervously at Roland. "Yes," She uttered, "Please don't hurt me."

"Why would I hurt you!?" Roland smiled and hugged Selene, "Where have you been!?"

Selene felt a little less frightened now. "I… well after you guys left, I got hurt really bad… and well the company I was working for pulled me out… but I met this biologist before I left who basically bought me from the company to come learn and research under him, so I'm back! It took way longer than I thought it would though…"

"Well I am happy you are okay now and that you came back." Roland said, "but Mordecai thought you just up and left and abandoned him. You could have given him more than just that picture of the two of you."

"Yeah I know…" Selene sighed, "but that was honestly all I had time for. I was rushed off the planet."

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, BITCH!?" Mordecai ran around the corner screaming, "THINK YOU CAN JUST UP AND LEAVE FOR FIVE FUCKIN YEARS AND THEN WALTS RIGHT BACK IN HERE LIKE NOTHING EVER HAPPENED?"

Selene was legitimately frightened by Mordecai's yelling, but she knew what she had to do. She let him scream and yell until he got closer to her and then…

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU DUMB GOOGLEY EYED, SKINNY ASS TRUXICAN!" Selene screamed right back at Mordecai, cutting him off and making him shut up, "I DIDN'T FUCKING LEAVE YOU HERE! MY FUCKIN LEG BROKE SO BACK THAT THE BONE POPPED OUT OF MY DAMN SKIN! I WAS FORCED OFF OF PANDORA!"

Mordecai stared down at her in shock. She was panting from the adrenalin. She never usually yelled like that but that was apparently all it took for her to get him to calm down. Bloodwing had moved over to Roland's shoulder, who was also standing in shock next to them.

Selene sighed, "You think I wanted to fuckin leave? Do you have any idea how hard it was to leave you and Itus behind? I was in so much pain and for 5 years you were all I thought about! I tried to be with other people back home, but I always remembered you… and wanted you. Badly… I keep your fucking bird's feather around my neck 24/7 and I finally made it back here. It hasn't even been 24 hours since I landed and I came to find you."

"If you came to find me, why did you run?" Mordecai asked, in a softer voice this time but still irritated.

"Because the way you looked at me made it seem like you saw me as some vermin or something…" Selene sighed again, "I'm sorry, your right, I'm a fuckin bitch." Selene turned to walk away and Mordecai grabbed her wrist.

"Wait, Selene," he said. Both of their hearts jumped at each other's touch. Roland snuck away with Bloodwing now that he was sure Selene could stand her ground.

Mordecai dropped her hand and then spoke softly to her, "Listen Selene, I just never expected to see you again… trust me, for five fuckin years I was pissed because I thought you left me for no reason, but now that you're here, standing in front of me, all I wanna do is hold you but I'm afraid my judgement is clouded right now…. Ill explain later… do you want to come with me to Roland's house?"

"Sure," she followed him over to Roland's place. Her heart pounding the entire walk there. She lingered behind him on purpose, eyeing his every feature closely. wondering how much of the damage to his scrawny frame was her fault.

Once they got to Roland's house, Mordecai opened up the door and held it for Selene, who walked in as she was observing the inside.

"Come this way," Mordecai whispered, "Tannis lives down here, don't wanna wake her up, she'll never stop talking if she sees you here."

"Tannis?" Selene said as she followed Mordecai up the stairs.

"Lady Scientist we helped out 5 years ago. Completely obsessed with the Vault. She was alone out in the badlands for too long and went a little insane." He walked over threw the two rooms upstairs and onto the balcony, one was clearly a bedroom, the other looked like it was used to make plans for war. Morde leaned against the side of the balcony and sighed.

"So," he said, taking off his goggles and his bandana, "How have you been?"

"Good," Selene said, walking over and standing in front of him. "Its too easy living on Earth. Everything is always done for you, especially when you're broken. They fixed my leg up good, but I wouldn't let them touch my eye. I didn't want a silly glass one."

"Why would you when you got a real one that looks as badass as yours?"

"All the better to scar smelly little children with!" the two of them laughed and then Selene asked, "So who's the bitch you were screaming at earlier?"

Mordecai sighed, "That's Moxxi… after we opened the Vault the four of us competed in the Underdome, Moxxi's fighting arena where you fight and kill enemies to win. Well, I was the last man standing on the lucky match and I won her as my wife. Turned out she was only willing to stay until she found someone else and that just happened to be Handsome Jack, the asshole running Hyperion. I mean I don't know if I was exactly in love with the bitch, she had great tits, but it was still fucking bullshit… that's why I just don't know about running to you so fast right now…"

"I understand," Selene said, "I don't really know either. I was with a few men back home but…" She paused and laughed out loud, "Earth men are such pussies!"

Mordecai laughed and Selene smiled at him, pushing her hair back. The moon was out high in the sky now and shining down on them. Her eyes glimmered emerald green in the moonlight and Mordecai suddenly lost himself in them for the first time in 5 years. He found he couldn't stop smiling and chuckled softly to himself, looking at his feet and bit his lip.

"What?" Selene giggled a little at the sight of him.

Mordecai looked up at her with only his eyes and sighed happily. "What is it about you?"

Selene didn't give a shit anymore and stepped forward off the wall she had been leaning on parallel to the ledge he was sitting on and pushed herself between his legs, gripping his thighs and rubbing them slowly. Her face was level with his now. "I'm not a cold hearted bitch and I'm softer than most of the woman you apparently meet… well soft in personality, at least."

Mordecai put a hand on her cheek and rubbed gently. "oh, its not just your personality, sweet heart." After another few seconds of staring at each other and Mordecai noticing how hard Selene was trying to hold herself back, he gripped tightly on her hair on the back of her head and pulled her in, kissing her lips rough and tenderly.

Selene pushed back into his lips and gripped his thighs tighter as he wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her whole body closer. The two pulled back only for a few seconds to put their foreheads together and stare into each other's eyes briefly before Selene went in for another tender kiss, this time softly sneaking her tongue into his mouth.

Mordecai, slightly aroused by the feeling of their tongues caressing, stood up and gradually walked her backwards into the wall behind them, never parting their lips. He held the back of her hair still with one hand and the other was against the wall. Hers were wrapped around his belt on either side of his hips.

He pressed his body against hers and she felt his heart racing just as fast as hers was. A soft moan escaped her when he began nipping at her lip. She could feel his bulge in his pants growing larger as he was pressing it against her, enticing her to jump up and cling to him, smashed between his body and the wall. Mordecai groaned with anticipation and pleasure at feeling her body so close to his. Her heat and scent driving him crazy.

Just as Selene started to go for his belt, Tannis walked out onto the balcony, "oh, shit!" she gasped, "I'm sorry! I had no idea you guys were out here…"

Mordecai groaned again, this time in frustration, "Bullshit Patty!," he barked at her, "How could you not hear her purring like a fuckin cat in heat?"

Roland walked out laughing, "Alright, alright," he chuckled, "Don't yell at her, I told to go out here and ruin your fun."

"Plus, you shouldn't be doing those things out here anyways!" Tannis said, "the chairs will see you!"

Selene looked both embarrassed and completely confused. Mordecai turned to look at her and sighed, kissing her nose. "Told ya," he whispered, "shes nuts."


	3. Boy Problems

Roland and Tannis walked back inside, she was yelling at Roland for laughing because the chairs had feelings that would be scarred for life if they saw Mordecai do the dirty with the Earth girl.

Mordecai leaned in to kiss Selene again when she suddenly gasped and jumped, looking behind Mordecai. He rolled his eyes and turned around to find Zero perched on the railing of the balcony.

"Excuse me, Miss. Feloux.. Sir Hammerlock sent me out to go find you for him. I of course had no problems because, you see, my homing devices are sharp and…"

"Alright, kid!" Mordecai cut him off, a bit irritated now, "Why is Hammerlock looking for you?"

"He's the one who I'm studying under." She replied.

"oh," Mordecai turned back to Zero, "Thank you, Assassin. Now please get off of Roland's balcony before I kick you off."

"Mordecai," Selene said, sending shivers up his spine, "He doesn't seem so bad. Plus I really should go I told him id meet him later and it is definitely waaay later…"

"Okay," Mordecai sighed, "but at least let me walk you down there so you don't have to walk alone with this creep."

Zero's faceplate read ":[" as they headed over to the fast travel station.

Selene, Mordecai and Zero walked over to the station. Mordecai being very skeptical of Zero following them but Selene seemed to enjoy talking to the assassin and getting to know him briefly. Although, she was still unsure if he was even human or a machine...or an alien?

When they arrived, Hammerlock seemed a little frazzled, "Oh," he sighed, "Good, I thought something might have happened to you."

"No I am fine," she replied to him. Zero was walking away while Mordecai glared at him. "Sorry to keep you waiting." Selene hugged the hunter goodbye and stepped next to Hammerlock and in a blue, tunneling flash they were back at Hammerlock's house.

Hammerlock shut the door and looked at Selene with a very stern look. "Is…" Selene hesitated, nervously, "is something the matter?"

He hesitated for a moment just staring and then suddenly smiled really goofily and wiggled a bit, squealing, "So which one of those studly vault hunter boys is the lucky man!?"

Selene laughed out loud, "Oh my god, dude! Lucky?" she laughed harder, "What do you mean lucky!?"

"Weeeeell," Hammerlock lit his pipe and leaned against his desk, "I can only imagine if you came to find me so late after I sent the assassin after you that you must have been busy with one of them. OOH! OR MAYBE BOTH OF THEM!?"

Selene was laughing pretty hard now, "Pfffffft! What has gotten into you, dude!?"

Hammerlock smirked, "Oh, my dear, you should probably know I am a sucker for boy drama!" He puffed on his pipe a bit. "But seriously, answer my question."

Selene wiped a tear from her eye from laughing too hard. "I barely know the assassin, ninja… whatever he is. And as for the Hunter," she paused to hop up to sit on the desk next to him, "I knew him back when I was here 5 years ago."

Hammerlock looked pleased as punch and made a mockingly sinister face at Selene, making her laugh again. The two went on for hours that night having drinks and smoking their pipes, chatting the night away about the things they have been up to the past 5 years.

* * *

"Well, goodmorning," Said Roland, sarcastically to a rather disheveled Mordecai.

Mordecai was passing threw the planning room to the balcony, his dreadlocks, which now reached the middle of his back, were everywhere, a smoking cigarette hung from his lip, his shirt was missing and a raging problem lingered underneath his cargo pants.

"Oh, shut the fuck up Roland," he said as he walked past him, "Its your fault for cockblocking me last night." He leaned, facing into the doorway on the ledge on the balcony and took a few drags off his cig.

Roland chuckled to himself, "You know she'll come back."

Mordecai sighed, "Is that supposed to magically make my blueballs go away?"

Roland was trying so hard not to laugh, "No, just saying."

"Yeah, ya' jussayin…." Mordecai flicked his cigarette butt and then disappeared into the bathroom. Roland shook his head and laughed again to himself.


	4. Closer

The big, ugly beast was right in her crosshair; she was going for the headshot. Itus was poised next to her, ready to strike, should the monster turn to attack them. Selene held her breath and fired. BOOM! The Bullymong's head popped like a balloon.

"Yes!" Selene exclaimed, that was the last one! 4 of these beasts were laid out in front of her.

Itus roared in approval as Selene ran out to collect whatever loot they may have dropped. Just then, she heard a growling coming from one of the tall Bullymong towers and without missing a beat, she chucked a grenade into the top where the entrance hole was. When it exploded she could hear the sound of an exploding body.

"Very nice!" Hammerlock said, he was watching the whole time. He made his way down to Selene and patted her shoulder, "We can continue with your training with the rifle later, it is getting late."

The two of them had been training all day but Selene finally felt confident enough with the sniper rifle that Hammerlock could see it in her eyes. Selene was ready for a break!

After dropping off her gun and changing into her black bell bottoms and a short black crop top, she darted off and fast traveled to Sanctuary.

* * *

Selene stepped out of the fast travel station and looked around a little, there was a bunch of people in the center of town. It looked like a party! There was a ClapTrap DJing and lots of people had glowy stuff attached to them or in their hands while they danced and raved around. Selene turned to see a pretty chill lookin chick a few feet from her, sitting and chatting off to the side on the side of a building. Selene went over to her. The chick had crazy long dreadlocks, a ton of piercings and dressed in some super baggy pants and a bra. She was sitting inside a big, glowing hula-hoop. The woman next to her was in a long black dress, that had a big diamond cut in the middle of it, exposing her belly button piercing. She also had very long brown hair and did seem to have any glowing items like the rest of the crowd. Selene reached them and asked, "Hey, sorry to interrupt but do you guys know whats going on here?"

The dreaded woman smiled and said, "Yeah, it's a party!"

The other woman smiled too and said, "Roland says its good to just try and have fun once and a while so this war doesn't get the best of us. So he has this ClapTrap throw a party in the middle of town every now and then."

Selene nodded, "Oh I see." She sat down in front of them, "I'm Selene!" she held out her hand.

"Trile!" said the dreadlady.

"Shadow!" said the black dressed, barefoot lady. Selene crossed her arms and they both shook her hands at once.

"Wanna go dance with us?" Trile asked.

"Sure!" Selene popped up, "I'd love to dance!"

The three stood up and moved a little closer to the giant crowd of people and Shadow handed Selene a pair of glow sticks. Selene weaved her fingers around it and began to dance, making streams of color everywhere she moved her hands. Trile giggled and started doing some badass crazy hooping dance! And Shadow moved her hips to the loud, heavy beat of the music. It seemed like the three of them were bonding somehow even though non of them exchanged anywords after that. They just lost themselves in the beat and felt each other's energy intertwine.

After about 20 minutes, Trile stopped hooping and Shadow stopped dancing suddenly; looking behind Selene wide eyed. Selene had just noticed their faces when she felt someone press up behind her, moving their hips the way she was.

"Don't stop," Mordecai whispered into her ear, pressing himself into her as she started to dance again. Trile and Shadow, still looking a little confused, started back up again, exchanging looks of disbelief.

Selene moved herself as best she could on Mordecai for a minute or so before turning around to see him. He pulled her into his hips and traced her sides with his hands in dance, the glow sticks in his own hands making a glowing green outline around her body. He was dressed in his boots, black cargos (tucked into his boots) with no shirt on and his dreads flowing free and his goggles on his forehead. He smirked slyly at her and wiggled his eye brows. Selene laughed and began copying his moves with his hands, creating a kind of helix shape around them with the glowsticks in the air.

The two of them twisted and slithered around each other for a good hour or so, getting hot and slightly aroused from being so close. The song currently playing stopped and the claptrap started yelling about something that got the crowd all riled up but Selene and Mordecai were not listening. He picked her up and she straddled his hips, planting her lips on his. Mordecai bit down a little on her lip and then disconnected. Selene was smiling brightly at him, looking into his dark eyes. She didn't want that night to ever end.

Selene followed Mordecai back to his tower at the Tundra Express Station (which they fast traveled to, duh…) after the party. The tower was in the top of a big mountain and together it had to of been a good 30-40 stories up. Morde lead Selene up to the tower and once he was in the door, sighed happily and stretched, turning on the light. Selene watched him as he stretched, his back was riddled with scars. Some were massive slashes and she also spotted a decent number of bullet wounds as well. His spine seemed to quiver as he arched his back over, undoing his boots. Selene took that chance to walk up and caress his back, rubbing it gently I a consoling way.

Mordecai let out a bit of a moan of relief. "Oh, god," he whispered, sitting down on a beat the hell up recliner nearby, "Don't stop, please." Selene climbed onto the back of the recliner behind him and continued to rub his back, putting her chin on his shoulder and kissing behind his jawbone and then nuzzling around in his dreadlocks some.

Mordecai leaned back after a few minutes, between her knees, resting his head on her tummy. "I missed you," he spoke softly, "like… it was fucking stupid… how much I actually missed you."

Selene smiled, "I completely understand that feeling." She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him again. Mordecai grabbed one of her arms and pulled her, guiding her where he wanted her, in his lap. Selene laid across his lap, her head cradled in his arm. He used his free hand to undo Selene's eyepatch and place it on the table next to him then smiled at her. He leaned down and kissed her forehead softly as she fell asleep in his arms.


	5. The Girl with the Buzz-Saw Hula-Hoops

Of coarse Selene had to return to Hammerlock's place the next morning, as much as she just wanted to stay with Mordecai. Her mentor had her out on the field today and it was frigid. The snow was raging down from the sky outside of Sactuary, but apparently this was the very spot that Selene needed to search for baby bullymongs to study their parenting behaviors.

Itus stayed very very close to her as she tried to sketch out a picture of a mother bullymong and its offspring in her journal as she shook from the cold. "It's too fucking cold out here, Itus…" she stuttered while shivering, "I miss the bloodthirsty skags in the desert…" Itus scooted even closer to her and shivered a little himself.

Just then, Selene heard a voice from behind her, "Hey! Selene!"

It was Trile, the dreadlock chick from last night. She was walking over from the gate to Sanctuary with her hoop strapped to her hip. "Whats up!?" Before Selene could motion to her to shut up, one of the Bullymongs roared and came racing up the hill to attack them. Selene drew her revolver but before she could fire, Trile whipped her hoop at it, which retracted blades in the side of it as it flew towards the bullymong and then split it in two.

Selene decided she would ask questions later and bolted for Sanctuary, Itus following her closely. She turned to Trile and said, thanks but now I'm definitely going to have to find a different group of bullymong to research… they are gunna know my smell from a mile away now.

"Sorry…" Trile said, "I got a little excited." Itus smelled Trile curiously. "um, you… you have a skag….. for a pet?"

"Yup," she said, "that's Itus."

Itus roared in greeting. And Trile smiled, "hes so cool! I think skags are adorable! Ya know… when they arnt trying to kill ya…"

Selene laughed and hugged Itus, "yeah he's pretty much my everything. Hes saved my life too many times to count. I hope its okay that I have him in here…"

"I'd just be careful… it isn't unheard of to have skags as pets but people are still weary of these creatures." Selene and Trile walked into town with Itus close behind. Selene hoped that his big spiky collar was enough to keep people from shooting him down at first glance. Selene pulled some rope from her survival pack and tied it to his collar when she noticed that some citizens were looking at him funny.

The girls went down to Marcus's to shoot some targets and test out some different guns. Trile wasn't really into guns, so she picked out a glowing, corrosive machine gun and raved when it lit up while she shot it.

"Aye!" Marcus bellowed, "You be careful with that! You'll disintegrate my entire shop to the ground!"

Trile stuck her tongue out at Marcus and went back to shooting, enjoying watching the Hyperion Robots dissolve when she shot them.

Selene was testing out a new Incendiary Revolver. She figured, she was most often going against beasts and other people and fire weapons worked best again flesh. Also, it might come in handy in the cold weather. She shot a few targets which lit up in flames after being hit.

"Ah, yes," Marcus said, "That one has great elemental damage chance!" Selene was pleased by this gun and continued shooting all the targets that popped up at her, faster and faster until she was out of ammo.

Selene smiled and huffed a little. Her adrenalin was pumping now after that. "I'll take this one, Marcus!" she said, turning around to face him. When she turned, she noticed that Mordecai was standing there too, fully dressed in his usual outfit, goggles over his eyes. He was smiling fondly at her with his arms crossed.

"Damn, babe," he laughed, "Your shot has gotten pretty fuckin sharp!"

Selene blushed badly. She wasn't sure if it was from her embarrassment from him showing up and watching her without her noticing or because he called her 'babe'. Trile was standing by her shooting booth staring at Mordecai in awe.

"Thanks, Mordey," Selene laughed and scratched her head. Mordecai walked up to her and pulled out a pistol that was clearly a corrosive, by the way it was glowing green.

"Gimme a bot, Marcus," Mordecai asked. Marcus pushed a button and a Hyperion Loader bot came walking out onto Selene's shooting range. Before the loader could even react, Mordecai , with one hand in his pocket, popped a bullet into the loader's hip and its legs disintegrated. Next, he aimed right for its little red eye and hit it spot on! He shot 2 bullets into the loader and it dissolved right before their eyes.

"You want this one too," Mordecai said, smiling and pushing the smoking pistol across the counter top to Selene. "If you get attacked by Hyperion's robots, that incendiary wont help you for shit. Corrosive eats the fuck outa metal and shields."

"oh," Selene said, picking up the gun, "Well how much is this one?"

"for the TMP?" Marcus said, "about $50,000"

Before Selene could even reply, Mordecai tossed a stack of bills at Marcus. "Should cover both guns and a full SDU of ammo for her." He said.

"Mordecai!" Selene gasped, looking frazzled now.

Mordecai just smiled, put the gun in her hands and kissed her cheek. "Come on, lets go get you your ammo." Selene and Trile followed Marcus and Mordecai to the counter to pick up her ammo when Zero came done the stairs. He noticed Selene and his emoticon turned to "^_^". As he walked closer, Trile stepped in front of him and stared at the red emoticon floating before his helmet. Zero put his hand up as if to start speaking, but before he could, Trile began swatting at the emoticon, which was turning to ":[".

"How are you doing that!?" she giggled, as she continued to bat to the emoticon. Zero picked her up with seemingly no effort by the shoulders and placed her down a few feet away so he could walk forward.

"Good day, Selene! ^_^" he said, stepping up to her. Selene smiled and then laughed as Trile went flying threw the air past Zero's face trying to grab his emoticon. Zero sighed, ran up to the counter and then said, "I hope to see you again some other time, miss Selene!" as he walked up the stairs.

Selene laughed to herself, "Guy never seems to stick around very long…" and then turned to see Mordecai and Marcus talking over something about Moxxi. Apparently, Marcus was Moxxi's Third husband. The two sounded like they were just bad talking. But that was okay with Selene, seeing as she felt a sort of anger towards the woman.

As they were talking, Trile was inching closer and closer to Mordecai. Selene wasn't going to say anything and sure enough she got closer and then started batting at Mordecai's dreadlocks, shutting him right up. He looked at Selene with a sort of "…..Really?" kinda look on his face. Marcus and Selene just laughed at him while Trile started pulling his dreads out of his bandana and making a total mess of his hair.

Trile started putting bullet shells she found on the floor into Mordecai's dreadlocks and squeed, "OH MY GOD, DREADLLLSSSS!"

* * *

Trile was sitting on top of an ammo cashe outside of Scooter's Garage, her legs crossed and her hands propping up her head, looking very flustered and puzzled in thought. Shadow walked up to her and asked, "Hey, what's wrong Trile?"

Trile sighed and looked at Shadow, her eyes wide with confusion. "Do you ever feel like we are just characters in some crazy, delusional woman's personal writing?"

Shadow suddenly looked up and her expression turned very puzzled and troubled like Trile's. she joined her on top of the ammo cashe in looking very, very lost.


	6. Temptation

Itus gurgled in happiness as he stalked a firemelon plant at the Tundra Express near a Varkid hive. "Itus!" Selene snapped as she chucked a large rock at the back of Itus' head, "Don't fuckin touch that, you moron! It will explode if you even tap it!" Itus growled and chuffed as he turned away from the plant and walked back over to Selene, who was watching some Varkids, giant bugs which looked kinda like if a spider and a mosquito had a giant mutant baby. She was aiming a tranq rifle at them as they scurried about, making her skin crawl. "Ugh, I hate these bastards."

"See if you can get one to evolve, Selene," Hammerlock said, over her communicator. Selene sighed and sneered in disgust, then swapped to her incendiary revolver, popping off 3 of the 4 Varkids and injuring the 4th. It stumbled around and then dug itself underground and a large, bulbous cocoon began growing from the ground. "Wonderful!," Chimed Hammerlock, "now go get a sample of the liquid inside that thing."

Selene quickly grabbed a needle and syringe and began running towards the growing cocoon. As soon as she was within a few feet, a loud crack of a sniper rifle rang out from the Tundra Express tower and the cocoon exploded, covering Selene in Varkid pod goo. The Varkid slid onto the ground, lifeless and half evolved. Selene was shaking in frustration. "Hmm," Hammerlock said, "That will do if you quickly jar it up!"

"OH MY FUCKING HELL!" Selene screamed as she shook and flailed around in anger. She ran over to her pack and pulled out a jar, quickly scooping a jar-full of the goo into it and shoving it back into her pack. She stood straight up and frantically tried to wipe of all the oozy, smelly, Varkid goo. "MOOORDEEECAAAAAAIIII!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as Itus licked some of the goo off of her happily purring.

* * *

Selene stormed up to the top of the tower to find Mordecai out on the balcony that surrounded the whole tower. A perfect sniping perch. He was trying not to laugh. "You did this on purpose, didn't you? You asshole!" Selene barked, pointing fingers and getting Varkid goo all over the floor.

"No," Mordecai laughed, "Well, yeah but not as a joke. I didn't want that thing to pop out and eat you. Varkids are bitches to kill when they get big."

Selene just stared at him in frustration. Itus began licking the goop off of her again. "OH MY GOD, MORDECAI JUST GET IT OFF OF ME!"

Mordecai laughed and showed her inside. he locked the door up tight after Itus padded his way in and then walked Selene over to his bathroom. "Here, sweetheart," he said, "Take your time, here's a towel." He handed her a slightly ripped up towel and smiled at her.

"Thanks," she said and shut the door.

Mordecai sighed happily and chuckled to himself as he went over to his little kitchen and grabbed a can of Skag meat, opened it up and put it over by a big perch he had made for Bloodwing. "There ya' go bud, eat up." Bloodwing chirped happily and lovingly pecked at his master's hand before chowing down. Just as Mordecai was about to sit down, Selene popped her head out of the bathroom door, her hair dripping wet.

"Um," she spoke softly and shyly, "Mordecai… that shit burned my skin a little…"

"Shit," he said, running up to the door, then stopping, "Uh, Selene, are you covered?"

She blushed deeply and whispered, "Well, yeah but your towel doesn't cover much… but its okay."

Mordecai blushed a little and then came in. She was right, the towel was only covering what mattered, but leaving little to his imagination. He tried really hard not to stare and started fishing threw a med kit under the broken sink, pulling out a jar of cream. He opened it up and she held out her arm. He rubbed the cream into the burn and then put the jar down. "That should be okay for now, its not terrible, it just irritates the skin. You should be able to keep showering in a minute or two after it sits on the wound." Mordecai was still trying really hard to control himself. He hoped she didn't notice his excitement showing in his pants.

"Thank you," she said softly, smiling at him. Her smile grew more sly when she noticed his excitement. "I suppose I shouldn't be upset with you," her voice became a bit seductive, "You were trying to save me from the Varkid, after all." She stepped closer to him and gave him a look of seduction that made his heart skip. "Mordecai…" She spoke softly, stepping closer and slowly letting the towel fall to the ground. The hunter's muscles all tightened up at once in his legs and groin as she stood in front of him, wet and completely naked. "I know this is what you want." Mordecai's face was red and she could tell he was trying really hard to hold himself back. Selene turned and walked back into the shower, showing off her supple rear to him. "Come get me, boy."


	7. Happy

Mordecai kicked the bedroom door open; Selene in his arms. He set her down in his falling apart excuse for a bed and then crawled in under the blanket. She scooted close and sighed.

"What's the matter?" Mordecai asked her, softly.

"Oh," Selene whispered, "Nothing is wrong... I'm just happy."

Mordecai smiled brightly at her and pulled her close, laying on his side facing her. "It's been ages since I've felt happiness on this planet, especially like this."

Selene smiled back and started tracing his scars with her fingers, as her eyelids grew heavy. Mordecai pulled her head close and kissed her forehead as she fell fast asleep in his a


	8. Threshers Fucking suck

Selene awoke to the warm sunlight shining on her threw the window the next day. Mordecai was still clinging to her, his dreads everywhere and his mouth slightly open. Selene smiled at the sight of him sleeping. He seemed so soft and peaceful.

Selene got up and sliped into her panties and her tank top. Her giant skag pet was curled up in front of the door snoring and Bloodwing was perched on top of him sleeping too. She smiled and walked over to the window. Tundra Express was kind of pretty in the morning, even if it was snowing.

A few moments later, Mordecai came out of the bedroom in nothing but his cargos and walked up behind Selene, placing his hands on her hips and kissed her behind the ear. "Good morning," he whispered as he nuzzled around in her hair.

Selene giggled and turned to face him. "Good morning, Mordecai," she said softly. "I have to get going soon."

Mordecai groaned, "No you don't." He sighed, "Just stay here…"

"You know I can't. I need to get back to Hammerlock."

"No, you can just stay here…"

Selene laughed, "you will see me again, I promise." Mordecai kissed her passionately once more before letting her and Itus out to be on their way back. He watched her from his tower the entire walk to the fast travel station with his rifle at the ready just in case anything even looked at her the wrong way. Bloodwing perched on his shoulder and chirped softly as he pecked at his ear. "Ah, Blood…" Mordecai sighed, "You're still my everything, bud." Bloodwing squawked and flapped his wings happily.

* * *

"How long are you going to be gone for?" Mordecai sounded just short of devastated when Selene told him she had to go on another field mission with Hammerlock. "Who's gunna protect you?"

"Mordecai, I'll be fine!" Selene said, grabbing the ammo she bought from the vender. "Ill only be gone a few days!" She began walking back to the fast travel station and Mordecai followed.

"Where are you going?" Mordecai asked.

"To the Crystalisk Mines."

"What!? Its too dangerous down there, let me go with you."

"No, Mordecai!" Selene stopped in her tracks and looked sternly up at him, "We will be fine! I am bringing Itus with too. Ill be back before you know it."

She started punching in codes to the fast travel station machine.

"You are leaving now?"

"Hun!" Selene huffed, "I have to, I'm sorry!" she kissed him passionately and then squeezed him tight. "I'll see you soon."

* * *

Hammerlock, Itus and Selene stood in the air lock to the Crystalisk Mines, taking one last check for all of their equipment. "Now don't forget, there are Varkids right outside this airlock, hit them all with the incendiary rounds. Kill them. We are here for the Crystalisks. There is no need to waste our time with the Varkids." Hammerlock said as he loaded his incendiary sniper rifle. Selene nodded, her heart pounding, she pulled the lever, opening the giant air lock hatch. When it opened up, they immediately began firing at the Varkids. As soon as they took them all out, the 3 of them moved forward.

There was a lake of corrosive liquid in front of them and there was a few giant, three legged, rock like monsters with crystals forming on their legs. They spent the rest of the afternoon shooting them down and collecting their crystals and bits of shrapnel from their bodies after they had exploded.

After about 5 hours, they set up a camp in a spot they thought was safe enough. Selene was uneasy here. She couldn't see the sky in this massive cave. She clung to Itus tightly overnight and wished that Mordecai was there to hold her.

The next 2 days was brutal. Hammerlock and Selene had collected lots of samples of the Crystalisks but they had also stumbled upon a HUGE Spiderant nest and lots of patches where Threshers seemed to be burrowing underground. Of course, Hammerlock wanted to research them too. Selene took this time to learn from her mentor about these two species. And also how to kill them.

The Spiderants weren't hard to kill at all. Once Selene figured out she had to pop their abdomen, it was a piece of cake! However, the Threshers were a different story... they're eyes were their weak spot and, even tho they had a few, they were small and awkward to try and shoot.

At one point, on of the slagged Threshers has picked up Selene by the leg and Hammerlock was drowning in Threshers all around him. Itus was shooting acid from his mouth trying frantically to save his master, but the Thresher wasn't letting go so easy. Selene reached for her knife as she was flung all over by the giant, tentacle beast and finally got it in her hands. She attempted to swing herself closer to his face, the slag starting to make her drowsy. With a few more fighting trusts of her whole body, she got herself close enough and grabbed the beast's head with one hand and plunger her knife into one of the eyes making it drop her. The wind was knocked out of her but she tried to get up as fast as she could. Itus leapt past her and onto the monster's head, slashing it up and killing it.

Selene got to her feet and, still woozy from the slag, she picked up her incendiary revolver and popped bullets into the 3 Threshers then switched to an SMG she had found a day before and unloading into them as she pulled a grenade from her belt, yanked the pin out with her teeth and chucked it at the beasts. She fired a shot at the grenade and it burst, killing all three.

Hammerlock, Selene and Itus started on their way out of the mines. Selene was picking at a crystal she had taken from the first Crystalisk she had taken down. As the airlock was shutting, Hammerlock patted Selene on the back and said, "You did wonderfully! What did you learn this trip?"

She didn't hesitate to answer, "Threshers Fucking Suck..."


	9. Nothing Stays Perfect

After 3 days, Selene, Itus and Hammerlock returned from their mission with lots of samples from the Crysalisks. The first thing Selene did was run to Sanctuary.

She ran to Roland's house as quick as possible. To her surprise, Lilith answered the door. "Sup?" Lilith asked.

"Oh, its Selene!" Roland said, coming up behind her. They let her in and walked upstairs.

"um," Selene uttered, "Is Mordecai here?"

"No," Lilth said, "I'm afraid not. Jack stole Bloodwing."

"What!?" Selene yelped, looking very upset, "Is he okay?"

"We don't know," Roland sighed, "Mordecai left with the 4 Vault Hunters to go save him. We havnt heard anything yet."

"And don't even think about going to help him," Lilith said, "its not worth Hyperion knowing about you and your worth to Mordecai."

Selene felt hopeless. She thanked them for telling her the bad news and then went to go grab Itus. The two of them went to Tundra Express to wait for Mordecai in his tower. Her heart was racing. She really hoped that Mordecai was okay… and more so if Bloodwing was alright…

Selene was standing at the window of Mordecai's tower that night when the door swung open suddenly. It was Mordecai. But to Selene's dismay, there was no Bloodwing.

Mordecai stepped in and shut the front door. "Mordey," Selene said softly, "Hun, are you alright?"

"I'm fine…" he answered, his voice was emotionless. He walked forward and then halfway threw the room, he stopped.

Selene watched him closely and Itus chuffed softly, also watching close. Suddenly, Mordecai fell to his knees. Selene and Itus ran to him and she kneeled in front of him. Mordecai's eyes were welling with tears as he put his hands on her thighs to prop himself up. His arms were shaking and his skin was pale white.

"Sweety…" Selene said, placing her hand on his cheek.

"F-fuck…" Little wet spots started to form on the legs of Selene's pants as Mordecai shook and leaned over her. Even Itus seemed to be upset as he huddled close to the two of them and let our a soft roar of sorrow.

After a few moments, Mordecai spoke, "Selene, hes gone… he fuckin killed him…"

Selene held onto Mordecai tightly and nodded. Mordecai spoke again after a moment, his voice shaking, "I'm all alone now… he was my companion…"

"No, Mordecai," Selene said, "You are not alone. I'm staying here with you. I don't want you to have to be alone…"

Mordecai clung to Selene in his moment of weakness and weptover the loss of his partner who had been with him for so long, who had saved his life countless times and had been the only one there to listen when he needed someone. Selene kissed his forhead and held him there well into the night. She looked up at Itus and began to weep as well. She couldn't even bare to think about how it would feel to lose Itus. There was no way she was going to let him live there alone anymore. Not without Bloodwing there.

* * *

Selene woke up to the sweet smell of Itus' 100years rotten, garbage and bandit flesh, fresh breath the next morning. "Oh, jesus!" she gagged out loud and rolled off of the recliner she and Mordecai had passed out on the night before. She stumbled over to her backpack and pulled out a big bar of soap. Itus snorted at the sight of it and started bouncing everywhere. "Itus!" Selene hissed, trying not to wake Mordecai. She chased him down and finally caught him with a rope she had in her backpack. Itus started to roar and Selene clamped his trisected mouth shut, having to use both her arms and her body to do so. "Shut. UP!" she whispered, "God, you're getting too big for this…" Selene dragged Itus into the washroom and wet down the bar of soap, then pried the skag's mouth open and scoured the inside like it was a nasty toilet.

After about 10 minutes of scrubbing, she hosed out Itus' mouth in the shower. "There," Selene sighed, "less smelly." Itus roared softly and then licked his master's face. Selene held his head up and looked into his beady red eyes. She remembered when he was just a Skag Pup she had found the first week she was on Pandora; how the two of them bonded over hunting and fighting for their lives against bloodthirsty beasts and bandits. And the heartbreaking screams he had cryed out for her when she left Pandora. Then all she could think about was what Mordecai must have endured. He was there the whole time. He hadn't told her how it happened, but she was sure it was awful either way. How bad must it have been if there was nothing even Mordecai and the other Vault Hunters could do to save her? Selene cringed and hugged Itus tightly, choking back tears.

Mordecai had told her how he had Bloodwing as a chick. It was almost too much for Selene to stomach. She couldn't even think about living without Itus. Just then, she heard Mordecai in the other room.

"Selene!?" He shouted. He came flying into the bathroom. "Oh," he sighed, "There you are…"

Selene stood up, "What's wrong?"

"uh, nothing," He said, his voice almost void of emotion now, "I was just… I thought you left…"

She stepped over to him and held him tight, "I'm not going anywhere, Mordecai."

The two of them walked back over to the living room and Itus bolted out after them, rolling around on the floor. Mordecai sat back down on the recliner and looked up at Selene. His eyes were filled with sorrow and seemed hazy. Selene leaned down and kissed his forehead before sitting down across his lap. "Oh, Mordey…" she sighed, as he gripped onto her tightly. Even after a few minutes, his grip didn't weaken. He was holding her there. She looked down at him, his face pressed against her arm. He had bags under his eyes and his dreads were all disheveled and everywhere. She sighed again and rubbed his arm a little. Itus sat in front of them and gurgled a little in confusion.

Mordecai began to tremble and Selene looked down at his face. Tears were finding their way out of his eyes slowly. She couldn't imagine how hard it was for him to show this kind of emotion in front of anyone. Pandora was too rough and gritty a place for men to even have time to show that they were sad. 'Pussy shit' would have been what she would expect them to call it.

"Selene," Mordecai whispered after a while.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"I…" He hesitated and sighed softly.

"What's wrong?"

Mordecai looked her in the eyes, his were red and still a little wet, "I.. need you… and that's really hard for me to be able to say… Fuck, the guys would probably call me a totally pussy for even thinking it… but Blood… he was my everything… and now… I ain't got nothin' left…" he stopped for a minute to try and hold back tears, throwing his head back and breathing deep. "Fuckin Moxxi left me for that piece of shit who killed him… I got the guys but they ain't the same, ya know… but you… you have done nothing but show me kindness and now even when I'm a total fuckin embarassing mess, you're still here… I mean you fuckin came back after 5 years… ugh!" he pressed his head back into her arm and shut his eyes, "You fuckin drive me crazy, Selene… whenever I'm happy, I think of you, when I' not feeling my best, I wish you were there to smile at me and… I just fucking need you Selene please just don't go… I have nothing left…"

Selene was smiling softly and petting his head. She leaned down and kissed his forhead again, "I told you, Mordecai, I'm not going anywhere."

She lifted his chin with a finger and kissed his lips slowly and tenderly. His heart melted as she did so. A certain sort of comfort washed over him at that moment as well.

"And neither is Itus!" she smiled as Itus leapt up and slurped all over Mordecai's face, making him smile the most tiny smile one could muster through such sorrow.


	10. SIT the Fuck down, Bitch!!!

Selene stole a pair of Mordecai's cargo's, which barely fit her seeing that she was pretty sure the man doesn't eat. She was wearing a black halter and fishnets with it. Shadow had met her in Sanctuary to pick up some things for Mordecai.

"So he's in pretty bad shape then?" Shadow asked as they walked down the road towards Moxxi's.

"Yeah, I don't think I have ever seen him so upset," Selene answered, "He doesn't want to even get off his chair and go help Roland with plans and shit against Hyperion."

Shadow shook her head and sighed. It was sad for her to think about too. She had a little cat from Earth that a traveler had brought to Pandora years ago as kittens. She understood the pain of losing a pet, but Selene didn't think she understood what it was like to have a pet who fought alongside you in battle like Bloodwing or Itus.

The two of them met up with Hammerlock at Moxxi's so Selene could touch base with him about the fact that she would be staying with Mordecai for a while. Much to Selene's disliking, she heard Moxxi laughing from behind the bar next to them.

"That annoying bird is finally dead?" She cackled, "Good riddens, I'd say!"

"Excuse me?" Selene cocked an eyebrow and spoke with an irritated hiss in her voice.

"That dumb bird was all that sap cared about," Moxxi went on, her breasts practically popping out of her shirt as she leaned over the bar to talk, "Reason I left him for Jack was because all he ever did was schmooze up to that stupid bird all the time! Sometimes even instead of fucking me. He's pathetic!"

Selene stood up and walked up to the counter. "Listen here, you cheap, trashy whore," she hissed, "That bird you speak so poorly about was the one thing that man had in his life that loved him. I am positive you never did! Nor did you probably ever really know Mordecai! So shut you fucking mouth before you really start to piss me off, none of us ever asked for the opinion of a trashy piece of shit like you anyways!" in one smooth motion, she slammed some money on the counter, grabbed a bottle of Rakk Ale from right behind the counter top and turned to walk out. As she was passing a young male staring at her with his mouth open in owe, she snapped, "Pick your jaw up off the fuckin floor and quit starin, ya nimrod!"

* * *

Selene stormed through the front door of Mordecai's and huffed angrily. Morde had managed to get out of the recliner but was now simply on the floor in front of it, clinging to Itus. He looked up at Selene with worry.

"What's the matter?" Mordecai asked, "What happened?"

Selene wondered if she should tell him about what Moxxi had said. "Nothing," she finally answered, "Just some idiot kids in Sanctuary."

Mordecai nodded and looked down at his fingers which were tracing over the ridges of Itus' rocky skin. "Jacks gunna pay for Bloodwing…" he whispered, "I wont let him get away with this."

Selene brushed Mordecai's dreads back away from his face and kissed his nose. "I know," she spoke softly, "He's gunna pay for everything he's done to Pandora…ESPECIALLY for Bloodwing..."

She popped open the Rakk Ale and took a swig and then handed it to Mordecai, who looked quite impressed with her gift. "Woman knows how to please," he smirked and took a swig himself then pulled Selene into his lap by her belt loops. She turned and kissed him tenderly before the two of them took a couple more gulps of booze. After a while they were both decently floaty. Mordecai finally letting loose a little under the influence of the alcohol. They soon found themselves unable to keep their hands off of eachother. Selene pushed him backwards, leaning him against the chair and kissing him rough and tenderly. Mordecai pressed his cheek against hers, both warm and rosy and filled with passionate heat. Their scents were almost more intoxicating to each other than the ale. They were entirely lost in each other in that moment. Too lost to realize the Hyperion sentry bot flying outside the window watching them.


	11. Taken

Mordecai mustered up the strength the next morning to head out to sanctuary to meet up with the gang again. Selene decided she would rather stick at Tundra Express Tower and wait for him to get home. She was still sleepy from the night before.

Itus was snoring on the recliner as Selene walked past to the kitchen to get a glass of water for herself. She was in nothing but a tank top and her panties while she looked out the window. At that moment, her heart stopped. Off in the distance, coming this way, was 4 Hyperion JET Loaders flying in the sky. "Fuck…" she said, dropping the glass and running to find her Corrosive Gun Mordecai bought her. But she couldn't ast fast enough. They burst threw the windows, tranqing Itus and then knocking Selene out before she could even fire a shot.

* * *

Selene's head was pounding when she woke up. She was in a barred cell, like a prison. Except this cell had a big tree in it, like a bird cage. And on the ground there were feathers around a puddle of dried blood. Selene gasped softly and cringed as she backed away from it. She was still in her panties and tank and the floor was cold concrete underneath her. Across the hall, she saw a big, corrosive Skag, twice the size of Itus, pacing in its cell. And down the hall was a bigger cell with 2 Stalkers, sulking about. This had to be where the took Bloodwing. And the cell she was in? she picked up one of the feathers. It was one of Blood's alright. Just then, she heard someone coming. And then a voice…

"Finally," his voice was so eerily familiar, "I get to meet the one eyed beauty in the salty sex tapes my robots keep bringing me!" He appeared, Handsome Jack. Tall, nice hair, and a face that was stapled to his head like a mask. "Hey, hi, how are ya? Names Jack, but of course you knew that!" he laughed and finally reached the cell. "Roland and Mordecai wont be too pleased about my kidnapping you, will they?" he looked her up and down, "What a step down from Moxxi though! Fuck! He's banging you!?" he laughed until Selene spat a nice fat loogie right in his face.

"Fuck you, Jack!" she yelled, "What did you do my Skag?"

"Oh that pitiful rat you were keeping? Hah! Hes in my lab with my people, we are gunna have fun with him! Just like we did with the hunter's annoying bird!" Selene ran to the cell bars and tried to claw at Jack but he stepped back in time and walked away. "Don't get so heated! It makes them behave a lot rougher…" he laughed evilly and disappeared. Before Selene could even question what he was talking about, a hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her down. She fell to the floor and looked up, there was 3 Psycho Bandits standing over her. They looked at her hungrily and she knew what was about to happen to her. All at once they advanced on her. She closed her eyes, there was nothing she could do, she was not strong enough to fight back. She let them take her, hurt her, scar her. She happened to hold out until they finally finished and left her cage before silently crying, huddled in the corner covered in filth. She stared at the dried blood on the floor and wished Mordecai was there to save her.

* * *

At Roland's place, Mordecai was prepping himself for war. He was more pissed off than he ever remembered being ever. Roland, Lilith and now Brick were all watching him arm himself for a battle against an army. They had called upon the new Vault Hunters for help, Zero, Maya, Salvador and Axton. They needed as many of them as they could get to help. Losing Bloodwing was one thing, but if Jack killed Selene, they knew Mordecai might actually lose it.

"Mordey," Roland said, as his friend loaded his rifle. Roland could see Mordecai's hands shaking. He turned to Lilith and Brick, who were looking back at him, a look of fear and concern on their faces. They didn't know what to say to him. nothing was going to calm him down. And truth be told, they three of them were worried about Selene too.

When the rest of the party arrived they all fast traveled to the Lab where Jack was holding Selene and Itus. The second they arrived, the robots came marching out from everywhere. They were all readying themselves when Mordecai let out a yell in agony like a war cry as he blasted the fuck out of them with his corrosive sniper rifle. The rest of them barely had to fire a shot as the stormed into the lab, Mordecai tore through most of the robots and Stalkers himself out of rage.

He was running faster than the rest of the group, demolishing everything in his path which tried to stop him. Zipping through the halls of the Hyperion Wildlife Reserve, Mordecai's blood was boiling with every second. His hatred for Jack only growing deeper and deeper with each Skag and Stalker he killed off.

Just then, Selene's screaming reached Mordecai's ear and he bolted around a corner without hesitation. "SELENE!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, blasting some loaders out of his way.

"MORDECAAAIIII!" she was screaming back at him. he could tell she was crying as she screamed his name.

"Just hang in there, baby," Mordecai whispered to himself, he was slightly relieved that he knew she was at least alive… for now.

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SSHUUUTTT UUUUP!" Mordecai's heart stopped when he heard the voice of a male, undoubtedly a Psycho, screaming at Selene.

His heart almost didn't start beating again when he heard what came next.

"YOU PUT HER DOWN YOU HEATHEN!" Handsom Jack's voice rang out followed by gunshots and more screaming from Selene. Suddenly there was a blast and the voiced stopped.

No… Mordecai thought to himself and he ran to the location where the voices were. There was Selene's cell and a giant blasted hole in the wall. No one was there. All that remained was the blood stains on the floor and Bloodwing's feathers.


	12. The Psycho

Selene was pounding her fists on the back of a tall, ripped, somewhat smelly Psycho Bandit in a gas-mask and goggles. "PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN YOU OAF!" she yelled. He was running far away from the Wildlife Reserve.

"SHUTUP!" he barked at her and jostled her on his shoulder which he was carrying her on. "I just saved your fucking life, meat sack."

"Excuse me?!" Selene was so confused by this man. He was talking and acting like a Psycho (well a little bit smarter than the usual psycho) but he was saving her life?

"I saved your FFFFUCKING LIFE!" He pulled her forward and held her by the shoulders in front of his face. "YOU WANT I SHOULD PUT YOU BACK IN YOUR CELL SO HANDSOME JACK CAN TOY WITH YOU SOMEMMMORE!?"

Selene wasn't scared of this Psycho. If a psycho his size wanted her dead, she would have died by now. "Kay!" she yelled back. "NO NEED TO SHOUT AT MY FACE, PSYCHO!"

The psycho threw her back over his shoulder and kept moving. He had knocked the wind out of her in the process. She had half a heart to bitch him out about how to treat a lady, but then she remembered: Psycho Bandit…

It was an hour before he put her down. They were somewhere far far away for sure. No roads. Just dirt and sand. He put her down on a rock and then stared into her eyes threw his goggles.

"Are you going to explain why you 'saved' me, psycho bandit?" Selene asked, crossing her arms.

"I HAVE A FUCKING….. I have a name…" He seemed to be teetering between 'psycho-ness' and sanity.

"alright well what is it?"

"itsss Krrreeeeig….."

"Kreig?"

"YES!"

"Oaky!" she flinched that time. Selene sighed and then said, "Well thanks. I still don't really understand why a psycho saved my life after I was brutally raped several times by other of your kind."

"I'm not like other psychos."

Selene crossed her arms, smirked and looked straight up at his mask. She could only see his one eye since only one of the lenses were still there. "Why do you say that?"

"Because I must KILL THE BANDITS! KILL THE DESERVING!" he was shouting in right in her face again.

Selene blinked and shook her head a little, "Gunna have to get used to that…"

"Theres a voice…" he sounded like he was struggling to speak normally, "Inside… that tells Kreig to… STRIP THE FLLLLEEEESH!" He staggered back holding his head, shaking it as if his brain was spinning. "SALT THE WOUNDS! GGGGGRRRRRRRRUUUGH!"

Selene cocked a brow and watched him. She wondered if maybe he was made this way unlike the other psychos. That maybe his mind had resisted the crazy which infested the other bandits on Pandora to turn them psycho. Or maybe, he wasn't a bandit at all. She hopped down off the rock and walked over to Kreig, who was still holding his head and staggering around muttering about vomit and feces and… bicycles?

She reached the psycho and kicked his leg out, knocking him to the ground on his back. Before he could get up she straddled him and held his head still to stare at her. His eyes were wide open staring at her as she rubbed his bald head behind his ears, trying to calm him down. Without saying a word she just looked at him and started breathing steady in front of him, rubbing his temples and trying to calm him like she had done with a few animals back home on earth. After a minute or two, Krieg's breathing slowed down and his body seemed less tense too. He blinked and looked into Selene's eyes and then softly he said, "Protect the weak…"

Selene smiled and sat up, still straddling the beastly Psycho. "Protect the weak, Kill the deserving?"

Krieg nodded. He seemed so confused that she was able to reach in to his true self.

"Now," Selene sighed, "Why don't you tell me where you brought me, Krieg?"

Krieg sat up with her still his lap. She was tiny compared to him. "How?" He appeared to still be struggling to speak normally, "…did you know how… to help me?"

"Intuition, maybe? Just tell me where you brought me…"

"Not really sure." He looked around. "I just ran out of there... just to get far away…"

Selene sighed and decided to make camp for the night. They were right near some old cargo trailers and trash mounds. "Jack must not have gotten here yet…" she opened one to the trailers up. "ah, just like home!" she cleared some space and the two of them made a spot to rest for the night.

Selene curled up in the nest she made, Krieg was only a few feet from her. She felt safe with someone so big and ruthless she knew would protect her. She closed her eyes and he mind was instantly flooded with thoughts of Mordecai… where was he? He must be worried sick… tomorrow she would ask Krieg to take her back to Sactuary.


	13. Flames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the shitty chapter everyone. i dont know Krieg as much as i want to, but i tried lol... i love how krieg's random callouts are actually, most of the time references to movies! so whoever can guess what movie i used gets brownie points :P

Bad thoughts started flowing threw the second Selene woke up the next day. She was still away from Tundra Express, she was still unsure of where Itus was and still wondering if Mordecai was okay. She sat straight up in a cold sweat from the hellish nightmares that haunted her. The Psycho was still there, but he wasn't asleep. Kreig was sitting up across the "room", looking at her.

"Have you been up all night?" she asked when she noticed the sun shining threw a hole in the cargo hold.

Krieg nodded and twitched. Selene was still rather unsure about this man. She got up and walked over to him. His mask was visible by a few beams of light that were shining threw a few bullet holes in the walls. Selene studied him while he was standing still. Krieg looked up at her, still sitting on a small box. He was calm, perhaps occupied by the voice in his head. Selene slowly lifted a hand and traces the side of his mask while his one visible eye watched her carefully.

"You must not sleep much, do you?"

Krieg shook his head slowly. Selene sighed and sat on the floor in front of him. Her eyes were quickly drawn to the huge, bloodied buzzaxe leaning against his boot. She wondered where he come from, who was he really?

There was a noise from outside and the psycho shot up, grabbing his buzzaxe and listening intently. Selene, who had just noticed she was still in almost nothing except a tank top and panties, jumped up too and stepped behind Krieg. He peeked over his massive shoulder. Selene wondered if he was conversing with the voice in his head.

Krieg stepped to the doorway and cracked the door open, peeking out to see what the cause of the noise was.

3 bandits were right outside. Krieg turned to Selene and said, "Remind me to thank John for a LOVELY weekend." Selene had no time to even utter, "what the fuck" before he was out the door and shredding the bandits to bits with his buzzaxe. As he turned to take on the last two bandits, he pulled an incendiary shotgun and fired, setting his own body on fire as well as taking out one of the bandits. Selene watched in awe as he buried his buzzaxe into the skull of the last standing bandit.

Within seconds he was back inside, no longer on fire. He stood infront of Selene and said, "Big Krieg, the psycho piece of toast."

* * *

though she was worried and should have been trying to pester Krieg to take her to Santuary, Selene found herself inthralled with the psycho. The two of them went hunting together to find something to eat and then quickly got distracted, looting a nearby cave they were hunting Spiderants in. Selene was also very interested in the way that Krieg fought. How the hell was he able to fight on fire like that? She could tell he was lighting himself on fire but why? It was a mystery she couldnt put to the side. Her curious side got the better of her this time.

The two of them spent the rest of the day in that cave, bonding over kills and looting. They returned to the campsite and started a fire to rest by for the night. Selene's hopped tomorrow they could go back to Sanctuary.


	14. Hell Hath No Fury

Selene awoke to the sound of a Skag outside the trailer. She slowly crawled over to the hatch and yawned before opening it a tiny crack. Her heart fluttered when she saw her beloved Skag sniffing the ground outside followed by the masked Hunter she adored so deeply.

"Mordecai!" she shouted as she burst from the trailer. Mordecai dropped his rifle and ran towards her. Itus roared in joy and bounded for her as well. Mordecai scooped her up in his arms when he reached her.

"Holy fuck, Selene," Mordecai gasped as he squeezed her tight. She wrapped her legs around his waist and latched to him. Mordecai was gripping onto the hair on the back of her head and pressing his face to her neck, taking in her scent and shaking with relief. Selene squeezed tighter and began to weep on his shoulder, the sudden feeling of relief washingover her. Itus was sitting at Mordecai's feet, worried. "Shhh," Mordecai hushed her, "Oh, Selene… what did they do to you."

At that moment, Krieg stepped out of the trailer and Mordecai quickly stepped back. Selene looked behind her to see the psycho and then quickly grabbed Mordecai's head to make him look at her, "Don't hurt him, he's a friend!"

"He's a fuckin' Psycho, Babe…" Mordecai whispered as he set her down, reaching for his dagger.

"Welllll… yes and no," Selene grabbed his hand away from the dagger, "He saved me, Mordey, please don't hurt him, he wont hurt you."

"LLLLLLIVER SAMMICHES!" Krieg yelled from the trailer, waving his ax in the air.

Mordecai looked at Selene with an expression of disgust. "…Okay he's mostly a psycho…" Selene sighed, "But trust me, I got him to focus and he actually spoke like a normal human being! Trust me he means no harm to us." Mordecai sighed and put his dagger away.

"Sometimes I think you're too forgiving." Mordecai said softly before kissing her tenderly on the lips. "We have to get out of here. I can't have anything else happen to you."

"Out of where?" Selene asked, "Pandora?"

"I am not sure yet… somewhere Jack cant find us… or at least you… I'm not losing you again."

"Mordecai, you have a responsibility back in Sanctuary. You cant hide away. Roland needs you. And Lil and Brick and all the people living there!"

Just before Mordecai could respond, the ground began to rumble underneath them. Seconds later, I giant sandworm burst from the ground not 10 feet from them. It was looking straight at them.

Selene wasted not a second and climbed up the trailer onto its roof, "GET UP HERE!" She yelled at the guys. "They cant reach us up here." She pulled Itus up who was desperately trying to climb up the side.

"Where do I shoot?" Mordecai asked, aiming his rifle.

"Its eyes," Selene replied. She was looking around to see that they were in the middle of a huge dried up lake. She felt so stupid for not noticing before. She was lucky they hadn't already become lunch to one of these serpentine creatures.

Mordecai had popped off 3-4 of them before turning to her and asking, "Where do we go now?"

She was scoping the landscape for 'land'. "There," she pointed to a cost line about a mile away. The three of them made sure there were no worms and took the moment to begin running to the cost. 30 seconds after they began running, a badass sandworm popped up and began chasing them. "ITUS!" Selene screamed. Her Skag had grown to an enormous size over the years. Big enough to fit 2 people on his back. Mordecai took the hint and leapt on Itus' back, followed by Selene, who crawled into Mordecai's lap to make room for Krieg who jumped on seconds later. "RUN!" Selene yelled louder this time, as the beast was gaining on them quick. Itus roared and then ran as fast as his legs could go to the shore line. Right as the monster got close enough, he snapped his jaws but just missed them, as Itus leapt onto the docks and out of its reach.

They all leapt off and stood up, Itus was laying sprawled out and panting hard. Selene knelt down and hugged him tight. "I don't know what I would do without you, Itus." She opened her canteen and let the Skag drink. The giant badass sandworm was already making its way back out to 'sea'.

Mordecai fired a shot, unexpectedly to Selene and killed a baby stalker. He grabbed it and dropped it in front of Itus. "Thanks, ya old smelly beast." He said, endearingly.

As Itus ate his snack, Selene got up and leaned on Mordecai. She just wanted to cry after all the crap that happened. "We have to get away from here. Where there are sandworms and dried up ocean like this, there's…"

"Psycho pirates." Mordecai said, fast drawing like he was in the old west and firing his pistol straight threw a psycho pirate's face a few yards away.

A few more popped out from behind a rock formation and Selene stepped away from Mordecai, drew her dagger and screamed in shear anger, charging forward head on at the Psychos who were jibbering and running at her as well. Before Mordecai could react she plunged her dagger straight up threw one of their jaws and out the top of its head, screaming, "FUCK YOU!" Krieg was already by her side, slicing a maiming the other psychos followed sortly after by Itus. Mordecai hesitated, slightly in awe by the way Selene was taring them up like ragdolls. He aimed his rifle and popped the heads off a few of them as well.

They kept coming followed by a few pirate bandits as well. One of which popped up and muttered something about Selene's tits. She paused, her dagger hilt deep in a psycho's sternum, his body still convulsing shortly after shock then death. She roughly yanked her dagger from his body and turned around and stared directly into the bandit's sight. As he pulled the trigger, she leaped at Itus who was running by and grasped his side and climbed onto the very back of him, behind his giant spines so the bullets ricocheted off his armor skin as he ran closer and closer to the bandit. As soon and she was close enough she snatched a Psycho's ax off the ground and ran up Itus's back and propelled herself into the air. Her legs spun around as she flew close and in seconds her boot spun around and met the side of his face, sending him flying back. A psycho near him soon became lunch for Itus. Selene, pressed her boot to the bandit's neck just enough to threaten, the ax she had picked up resting on his forhead and the tip of her dagger pressed uncomfortably atop his package. "what…."She whispered, smiling psychotically, "did you just say?"

"N..nothing!" he said, panicked.

"uh huh, suuurrrre." Her boot pressed closer to his neck and she stabbed her dagger straight threw the bandits testicles, causing him to scream bloody murder. "SHUT UP!" she then simultaneously crushed his neck under her boot and sent the ax halfway threw his skull, sending blood up all over her front and face. Pulling her dagger, she sighed and walked over all the bodies and back over to Mordecai and Krieg.

Mordecai was frozen in shock, his gun still in aiming position, eyes glued to Selene. She walked up to him and pushed his jaw shut before walking past him and started walking to a little abandoned town just a mile or so in front of her.

Mordecai caught up and stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. She quickly grabbed it without realizing who it was and almost threw him to the ground. "oh, sorry!" she said.

"What the fuck… was that?" Mordecai asked, grabbing her hand that was gripping his fiercely.

"I…" she hesitated, "I don't really know…"

"I've never seen you fight like that before!"

"I know… im sorry I took it too far," she sped up, but he stepped in front of her and held both her hands, looking her in the eyes.

"No," he whispered, then looked behind her to make sure Krieg and Itus were far enough away (Krieg was deep in conversation with the Skag((who looked very confused))) and then he pulled up his goggles, kissed her tenderly and said, "It was fucking hot."

"Uh," she said, "…what?"

"You heard me." He pulled her closer and kissed her again.

"I don't think now is a good time for romance, hun."

Mordecai frowned playfully and kissed her forhead, "Sorry… but later."

Selene smiled at him and they kept moving.


	15. the Gorge

In the town there was literally nothing but an ammo machine and a few boxes of money. But no fast travel machine. "Well what do you say?" Mordecai asked, "Camp here? Or keep moving?"

"I'm fine to keep moving," Selene said, "This place gives me the creeps…"

"Grrrrrrind the bonesssss," Krieg growled, looking as if he was straining a little, "lick the marrooowwww!"

Selene walked over to him and held his hands, making him look in her eyes, "What are you really telling us, Krieg?"

Krieg sighed and focused on her, a moment later he spoke, "There are probably psycho bandits here somewhere, I suggest we keep moving to avoid conflict."

Selene smiled softly at him and then turned to keep moving, "Good plan." She climbed up onto Itus and they walked on towards where they hoped they could at least find a fast travel station.

* * *

Miles and miles later, they were walking 10 or so feet away from a gorge, following it to see where the river, about 100 or so feet down into the gorge, would take them. Itus was trudging along with Selene on his back, Mordecai was holding her hand, unwilling to let go. She was fast asleep. Krieg walked on the other side of the hunter. To Mordecai's surprise, Krieg spoke, "They took advantage of her," he spoke very softly, completely focused and speaking without much trouble.

"What?" the hunter replied, looking at the psycho.

"When Jack took her, he let the bandits have their way with her as much as they pleased."

Mordecai turned pale and looked as if he might be sick for a moment. "Why did you save her?"

"I ended up following a bandit there to kill him… I found all those creatures in misery in those cages and then when I heard her screams and cries… a rage awakened inside me and I knew I had to get her out…. Protect the weak, kill the deserving."

Mordecai smiled, "You aint half bad, psycho. Thank you…"

"For?"

Mordecai looked at Selene, "For saving the last shred of hope and happiness I have left."

After another hour they decided to sit down for a while in front of a large bolder to rest. Mordecai laid Selene on the ground, resting against Itus and wrapped both himself and her up in his big red wrap that he wore around his body like a big cocoon. She woke up for a moment and looked up at Mordecai with tired eyes. He kissed her tenderly before they both drifted off.

But it wasn't long before their sleep was disturbed. The bolder next to them began to shake…and stand up? It turned out to be a very disturbed Rakk hive. The four of them got up and started to run, but before Selene could get far enough away, the hive shot a giant ball of goo from its mouth and sent Selene flying forward. She came to a stop inches way from the gorge. But before she could even think, a swarm of Rakk came flying from the hive and a few were already coming at her. She got up to run but three of them hit her as she stood, sending her backwards… tripping her over the ledge of the gorge wall.

"SELENE!" Mordecai screamed. He ran to the edge as fast as he could, Krieg trying his best to hold off the Rakk with Itus.

Selene was holding on for dear life to the wall of the gorge. "Mordecai…" she said, panicked, "Help…."

Mordecai reached as far as he could, but he couldn't reach her. "you gotta reach for me, baby, I cant…"

Selene tried to move one of her hands but the wall started to crumble. She began to cry. "Mordecai I cant…"

"Yes you can.. you have to, I cannot lose you again, Selene." He grabbed his rifle and held it out for her to grab onto.

She tried to reach for it but the second she picked up her hand, the wall crumbled more and she slid farther down the wall.

Mordecai gasped and almost jumped to her. He didn't know how he would reach her now. Then he noticed the look or terror on her face as a Rakk came down and attacked, knocking her clean off the wall. She screamed as she fell hundreds of feet down and into the raging river below them.

Itus, roaring in sorrow, bolted to the side of the gorge with Krieg. Mordecai was in shock. He just laid there, hanging off the side of the wall, staring down at the river. Kreig turned to kill off the last of the Rakk and the hive before helping Mordecai up. He lasted maybe 30 seconds on his feet before falling to his knees again. Itus was roaring hysterically and searching for his master, with no luck.

Krieg knelt down in front of Mordecai and put his hand on his shoulder. "Hunter," he said.

"Its too….too far of drop…" Mordecai muttered, his voice shaking, "She…. Fuck…" He buried his face in his hands. Losing control.

Krieg's eyes began to leak silently. He knew Selene was truly good… she didn't deserve this… He noticed Selene's eye patch had fallen off. He picked it up and placed it on Mordecai's knee.

The hunter, broken and low, picked up the eye patch and looked at it with wet eyes… What was he to do now?


	16. Mourning

Days later, they had returned to Sanctuary. Roland, Brick and Lilith were all very saddened by the news that Mordecai and their new friend Krieg had brought to them. The news had hit Hammerlock the hardest after Mordecai. He saw Selene as sort of family in a way after he had rescued her and given her a home on Pandora.

Roland and Mordecai sat out of the patio that night, drinking Rakk Ale and looking up into the sky. After a while of silence, Mordecai spoke, "Roland…. I never… I never got to tell her I loved her…"

Roland's heart skipped. He knew Mordecai had feelings deeper for her than anyone else but he had never heard him say it. He could only imagine the pain.

"Mordecai…" Roland said softly, "We have to get Jack… I know he didn't kill her but she wouldn't have been in that situation if Jack hadn't of kidnapped her in the first place."

Lilith joined them after a while. "Where's her Skag?" she asked.

"Itus ran after it happened…" Mordecai sighed, "I wanted to keep him safe but he freaked and bolted off in a fit of rage…"

In the city below them, the citizens of Sanctuary wept for Selene as well. None of them could remember the last time it was so silent.


	17. Loyalty of the Skag

Where was she? She couldn't be dead… she couldn't…

With a rapid pounding beat, Itus's claws hit the dirt one by one as he ran across the barron desert of Pandora. He didn't stray from from the gorge. The giant Skag ran and ran and ran until he found a way down into the gorge. He stopped after hours of running to drink from the very river his master had fallen into. He had to keep looking for her. Without Selene, life had no meaning to Itus.

He trudged on down the river for hours. Until he reached a small grotto. It was a beautiful little spot. Lush with foliage. Itus walked closer and smelled around. It smelled cleaner here too! A very nice place to rest.

Just as he was about to rest bit, he smelled something! It smelled like Selene! He ran over to where it was coming from and there she was! Itus nudged her, but she wouldn't move. He roared, still nothing…

Itus sat down. He felt sad now. Was she really gone? He just got her back… Itus growled sadly out loud and hung his head low. He licked her cheek once too.

Just then, Itus heard Selene groan. He leapt up and wiggled, roaring happily.

"I-itus?" Selene uttered, she tried to get up but her body was in terrible pain everywhere.

Itus helped to push her up so she could sit. "Hey buddy," she whispered. Selene checked herself. Her leg was broken again… but not nearly as bad as the last time. "Wow, I cant believe my luck…" She looked around. "Lots of plants here! Never seen anything like it on Pandora!" she slowly started picking leaves and things to make a tent and bed for them with the aid of Itus, of course, so she could use his body as a big cane, not putting her left leg on the ground at all and hopping on the other. It would be a while before she would be able to find a way home again.

Selene woke up to a pack of Skags staring at them both. She tried not to panic or move at all. Itus woke up and growled protectively. But they didn't seem to want to attack them. Itus stood and Selene noticed that they were all at least half his size! He really had grown! The other skags seemed to want to greet him nicely.

They walked up to Selene after a minute and smelled her, greeting her and acting friendly! She couldn't believe it! More Skag friends to keep her company. Itus laid behind her and rested his eyes as she leaned on him and 3 little baby skags came over to play with her while the adults sat around her as if they knew she was vulnerable to the terrors of Pandora. Maybe it was because she smelled like Itus. Maybe it was because they saw such a large, higher ranked Skag with her that made them feel like she was one of them.

She wasnt able to relax long before she heard the insane chatter of psychos somewhere close by. Selene had to think quickly. She was crippled. And this time Hammerlock or Mordecai were not there to help her. Itus nudged her and then helped her to stand. Thats when it hit her.

Itus helped Selene hobble around the grotto, there was lush green all around and thick, rope like vines hung from the walls. She yanked down a large amount of the vines and tied it around Itus's body before heaving herself on top of him, then wrapping herself in the vines as well to secure herself to Itus, making sure to tightly fasten her wounded leg to his side to keep it safe.

The bandits were coming closer, she could hear them. Selene reached for her gun but it wasnt there. "fuck…" she thought, "I must have lost it when i fell…" A bandit appeared over by an entrance to another cave and one by one, more kept showing. It was a moment before they noticed her and the skags that Selene patted Itus on his side and whispered "sick em, boy" and pulled her dagger from her boot.

In a bust of fury, Selene screamed at the top of her longs a war cry and the skags all began to roar as they rushed the bandits, Itus's roar the strongest, deafening and mighty, he leapt forth, Selene holding on tightly. The skags were ripping the bandits apart like ragdolls, outnumbering them greatly. Selene sliced every bandit that Itus passed by as best she could with her dagger but before she knew it they were all slain. Her new skag friends began feasting on the corpses happily. Itus walked around the bodies and crouched so that his master could loot the corpses. She picked up a pistol and a revolver but non of them were carrying a rifle. "This will have to do." Selene looked at the skags and smiled. "Thank you," she whispered as they continued to feast on the dead bandits. Itus roared and began to treck out of the cave with Selene safely fastened to his back. It would be a long journey back to Sanctuary, but on the back of her loyal beast, she knew they would survive.


	18. The Walls Came Tumbling Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to thank everyone who has been reading this story! it means so much to know that so many of you are enjoying this little spawn of my obsession! Every Review you guys leave makes me inspired to keep writing.
> 
> Also, I wanted to tell you guys this chapter is heavily inspired by the song Pompeii by Bastille.
> 
> Again, thank you all so much! 3
> 
> ~Gossamer

Itus walked out into the sunlight with Selene on his back. They both winced at the sudden harsh light in their eyes. "Alright, bud…" she said, patting Itus and pulling out the revolver she had just looted of of the bandits. "I have no clue where we are or how far we are from Sanctuary. Just get us out of this gorge." She pulled out bullets she had also looted and places them into her revolver, then spinning the cylinder and placing the revolver on her hip. She couldnt believe she had lost the gun Mordecai had gotten her when she fell. After a moment of walking, Itus switched to a fast gallop, kicking up water as his claws slapped down one after the other in the shallow stream. Selene tightened her ropes and held onto the spines which shot up from Itus's back in front of her.

They had been running for maybe an hour before Itus had to stop. They had ended up around a barron area with a large pipeline running threw it. Selene looked up at the raised pipeline and noticed a thick purple liquid running threw it. Slag. She looked around as Itus trudged in the shadow of the pipe to keep cool. Something about this place seemed so familiar to her.

Itus followed under the pipeline and after about 10 or 15 minutes Selene's heart stopped. In front of them stood the gateway into Fyrestone. "No," Selene gasped. She nudged Itus to move closer. The Pipeline was going straight into Fyrstone and she peeked into the gateway to see rubble and garbage everywhere. There were Hyperion trash loaders everywhere and huge puddles of Slag. The walls of the town were crumbled down, "dead" clap-traps lay motionless, and there wasn't a human being to be found. Jack had destroyed the little town she had loved.

Selene's heart was skipping, her breath quickened. She closed her eyes and suddenly pictures of the Fyrestone she remembered passed threw her mind like nothing had ever changed. The Clap-Trap was still there, dancing and making Selene laugh, Marcus driving in on his bus, Mordecai, Roland, Lilith and Brick smiling and laughing without anything to worry about besides their own adventures… Bloodwing was there too… She opened her eyes, wishing so badly that it was all a dream. No. This was real. It was slagged rubble and Hyperion bots now. Fryestone was gone.

She tried not to cry. She tried to stay positive. But this was it. It was the last straw. Tear ran down her face as her breathing quickened. She drew both guns she had and screamed as Itus lunged forward into Fyrestone. She blasted the legs off of all the robots as she passed them. Not killing them but crippling so she could just run past. Itus spat acid at most of them too as he sprinted threw the city. Selene collapsed, her arms around Itus's spines, holding on tightly as they exited Fyrstone and ran out towards the Dust. Hatred and sorrow in Selene's heart, she cried for the lost little town and her memories of better times. Times she wished she could go back to.


End file.
